


Buddha Says...

by tommygirl



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle tries to make Maria feel better about the thankless job on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddha Says...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarknightz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/gifts).



> lunarknightz asked for drabble of Roswell, Kyle-centric - I'm too wordy most of the time for drabbles.

“I think you’re missing the point, Maria,” Kyle said, garnering a dirty look from across the table. He shrugged and between bites, said, “You and I have skills. We are marketable and therefore able to make the group some much needed money easier than Isabel could with her ability to change hair colors with the wave of her hand.”

“So basically you’re saying…”

“I’m not saying... _fate_ is saying. We have these talents for a reason, and maybe right now it’s to be the sole providers for our van of alien friends.”

“And you and I get to spend the best years of our lives working as a waitress and grease monkey?” Maria replied. She shook her head before staring down at her untouched burger and said, “I leave a job in a smalltown grease stain to go on wild, crazy adventures with my sometimes boyfriend and friends…only to end up spending my life working in grease stains across America.”

“When you say it like that, it sounds sad and pathetic. I prefer Buddha's outlook on things.”

“Kyle, it _is_ sad and pathetic. But you’re right. It’s our destiny. Well, my destiny anyway. Soon you’ll grow a second head and then I’ll be the one doing all the stupid work.”

Kyle glanced at his shoulder and said, “But I don’t want a second head.”

Maria shrugged. Kyle expected more ranting – he knew that Maria had an uncanny ability for going hours on one single topic, never tiring of it – but instead, she took a bite out of her burger. After a few seconds, she asked, “Do you ever wonder about that?”

“About you becoming the pod squad slave? Can’t say it keeps me up at night.”

“No, I mean...do you wonder what type of powers you’ll develop?”

“I try not to think about it.”

“Really?”

“Powers, like most things, aren’t why we’re here, Maria. Buddhists believe...”

“Please stop.”

“I’m just trying to…”

“I can’t handle Buddha Boy right now, okay? I want to have a conversation with my friend, Kyle.”

“There’s a better question – when did you and I become friends? Was it after our parents first swapped spit or when I became an unwanting part of this whole thing?”

Maria shrugged again and said, “Does it matter? You are my friend. And we’re all in this mess together. Nothing’s gonna change that.”

“And that’s why you really came?”

“I also love stupid Michael despite his long-held title as worst boyfriend in the world.”

Kyle smiled and tapped his finger on the paper on the table. He said, “And that’s why you’ll suck it up and take that application to the nice lady behind the counter.”

“Ahh, the thrill of working for less than minimum wage and dealing with fatty meats. It’s the life I’ve always aspired to,” Maria replied.

“Hey, there are some nights I can’t get the grease off my hands. The point is it pays the bills. Provides us with nourishment and the occasional place to live outside of a van.”

“I thought Buddha said material objects don’t matter.”

“Buddha didn’t live in the 21st century or have to share the cramped quarters of the van with five other people.”

Maria laughed and said, “Fair enough.”

Kyle stole a french fry from Maria’s plate and asked, “Do you really think I’ll grow a second head? I was hoping for something cooler than that.”

“Ha. You have thought about it.”

“On occasion I’ve worried what my fate would be. I’m hoping to go the cool route and manifest powers like telekinesis.”

“That could be useful.”

Kyle nodded and replied, “Yeah, but with my luck I’ll probably end up with the ability to turn green.”

“Not so useful.”

“And I hate green.”


End file.
